It's Not Over
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Seventh year Quidditch Captain and Head Boy James Potter never expected his final year at Hogwarts to be easy; but this was taking it to a new extreme. What with psychotic Death Eaters, Voldemort trying to recruit him, annoying bullies, and avoiding a gorgeous red head stalker, he might be in a little over his head. But hey, who ever said James Potter took the easy way?


**A/N**

**Right. This idea came to me when I couldn't find any actual hard working and serious James Potter stories that didn't focus on romance and didn't include too much of other characters. I FINALLY got time to write a little, even though it's taking away from my studying time and I missed swim practice…**

**Songs: **

**Careful by: Paramore**

**I feel so Alive by: Capital Kings**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the listed music. Otherwise, I would update more often. **

**The beginning of the end**

The whistle of the Hogwarts express sounded as the students and their families entered Platform 9 ¾. First year students marveled at the enormous red and black steam engine, owls screeched hello's to each other, and parents hugged, kissed, and smothered their children who they wouldn't see for 6 months.

James Potter glanced around the platform, taking in the sights, smells, and feeling that the train and its occupants gave off. He brought out his wand and levitated his trunk to follow him as he moved closer to the train, which let out another puff of steam, filling the area with fog for a few moments and blinding the population.

James let out a snort of laughter as he heard the shrieks of children and the muggles who were experiencing magic for the first time. It wasn't that amazing, really, he hadn't stared at the express with _that_ much admiration.

…ok, so maybe he did. But it was only for a second! A small, measly second…

James looked across to the other side of the station and saw a flash of beautiful, long red hair. It was gone a second latter, but James knew who it was (he would feel rather pathetic if he didn't).

"Hey, hey Evans!" James shouted as he dragged his trunk over to where she and her friends were standing, dodging a group first years with a giant toad.

Lily whipped around as though appearing by apparition, her hands landing on her hips almost naturally, and a menacing gleam lighting her eyes. "What, Potter?" she ground out, looking as though the world were conspiring against her.

James tried really hard not to wince, he really did, but according to the faces of Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewitt, he had failed spectacularly. "I thought you would get Head girl," he nodded to her badge, "I wanted to congratulate you."

Lily snorted, "Sure you did, and then what, turn my job into a living nightmare when you and your buddies wreak havoc on Hogwarts?!"

James grimaced-hwas so not in the mood for this today of all days-then shrugged, "Ok, well, never mind. See you at Hogwarts, then."

James left Lily shocked and her friends staring at him as he continued his way through the crowds. The light gusts of wind tossed his hair, further arranging it in the classic, messed up "Potter" hair-do. It had refused to lay flat, even though James spent a whole hour trying to pat it down. Brown eyes swept the station as James dragged his trunk over to the Hogwarts Express and to the last compartment where the Marauders usually sat; him using the handy feather-light charm to levitate it into the racks above.

When he came back out, he saw a carefully styled head of sleek and windswept hair, and identified his best mate, Sirius Black, right away. Sirius, James noted, was glaring at his parents across the station, wand in hand and a hard scowl etched in his face. James sighed wearily and quickly darted through the crowd and grabbing Sirius's arm to pull him away from a potential disaster. Sirius whipped his head around, glaring with dark grey eyes at his attacker, eyebrows raising as he saw James determinedly pulling him over to James's parents, who could have well passed a Sirius's with the amount of time he spent there.

"I wasn't going to hex them, Prongsie-boy!" said Sirius almost instantly, widening his eyes into the innocent, kicked-puppy look he'd perfected." You know I wouldn't-"

James snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course, Padfoot, which would explain why your wand was in your hand, which, by the way, I have confiscated-"

"HEY," shouted Sirius, trying to tug his arm away from James and get his wand back at the same time.

"-so my best mate will not go to Azkaban before he graduates."

"Oh, I'm wounded!" a voice gasped from behind them, a tint of playful hurt imbedded in the statement.

James and Sirius turned to see Remus Lupin with his hand over his heart, and Peter Pettigrew next to him, completing the circle of Marauders.

"I thought we were all your best mates," Remus continued with sad blue eyes, which were surprisingly effective, though the sarcasm in his voice ruined the overall image.

"Moony, my sweet Marauder, I meant of no offence! Wormtail, do tell Mr. Moony I meant nothing of it! Padfoot was just being a git who needed comforting…"

"Hey!" shouted Sirius in the background, arms crossed as he jutted out his lower lip.

Peter tapped his finger on his face, "I don't know, Prongs, you hurt both Moony's **and** my feelings! Besides, Sirius _always_ needs reassurance."

Sirius stepped forward, ignoring the jabs directed at him, "My dear Marauders, no matter what happens this year, I will never forget our wonderful friendship!"

He put an arm around James and Remus, yanking them down, so that they, in turn, grabbed Peter (who let out an undignified squeak) so they were all in a sort of group huddle.

"Awe, boys stay right there," a loud pop and ring of smoke surrounded the group as Mrs. Potter took a picture of the group who were currently embracing each other and laughing.

Mr. Potter put an arm around his wife as she started to sniff heavily. "This is their last year at school, Charles!"

Mr. Potter smiled and winked at the boys, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation. "I know my dear, but shouldn't you give them a hug before they have to go? The train is due to leave in 5 minutes!"

"Is it really?" asked Mrs. Potter casually, turning to glance at the large hanging clock with shimmering eyes. It quickly turned to panic as she fully processed what her husband had said.

"OH MY SWEET, MIGHTY MERLIN! Boys, come here," she dragged Sirius and Peter into a bone breaking hug, even though the two boys were taller than her, and kissed them both on the cheek. She then swooped over to Remus and pulled him in to another famous Potter hug. Remus stumbled slightly as she released him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Remus, always the charmer, straitened his second-hand robes and planted a kiss on Mrs. Potter's cheek.

"Thank-you Mrs. Potter, we'll see you once we get out of school for the break!"

Mrs. Potter smiled after him as he raced to the shuttering doors, the three Marauders prying one open and quickly tossing their luggage onto the train. She then turned to the forth Marauder, her handsome, caring, responsible, mischievous, and loving boy.

She held out her arms, tears once again forming at the corner of her eyes. "Come here, James."

Said boy smiled at his mother and scooped her up in his arms. The fit women, a result of 15 years of Arouror work, found herself squished in her sons embrace. Tears prickled at the edge of her eyes as she realized her little boy was all grown up (dear lord, he had stuble at the tip of his chin!).

"Oh James, dear, I'll miss you so much!" With a watery grin, Aurora Potter rubbed her sons back, trying to imprint this moment in her mind forever. "I love you, James."

"Love you too, mum," came James's muffled reply from where his head was buried in the crook of her wool sweater.

Aurora Potter reluctantly let go of her son as she heard the train whistle, and Charles Potter smiled at his son as he pulled him into an embrace to rival Aurora's.

When he was done being squished by his parents, James saw unusually serious expressions on his parent's faces.

"James, darling," began his mother hesitantly; "we wanted to tell you something before you left. Your father and I have been called in for a mission and likely won't be in contact for another month or two. And, and it's a dangerous mission-"

"-And there's a possibility that you may never come back, exceeding danger, etc." finished James, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. "But why now? I thought that Voldemort was laying low for the time being?"

Mr. Potter frowned, gripping his wand tightly at the reminder of the terrorist. "Yes, but it seams that he's trying to recruit the goblins and dementors in Romania, and currently gaining Deatheaters at a rapid rate."

The look on both his parents faces troubled James greatly, "Does this means he's gaining even more power?" He nervously twirled his wand in his free hand, his carefree expression replaced with a serious one.

Charles grimaced, the scar along his cheek marring in response, "We hope not, but it's never a bad thing to be so cautious."

"You two'll be safe, right?" James asked his parents nervously, eyebrows scrunching together in worry.

Aroura and Charles smiled at their brave son, whos love and compassion knew no boundaries. Except, well, people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Of corse, silly boy," his mum smiled, ruffling his hair, "your father and I have worked ourselves out of plenty of tight spots before now! Now," she got a serious look on her face, which quickly turned to a smile, "when you and that Evan's girl get engaged, do remember to send us the wedding invitations!"

James laughed, but his watering brown eyes told how worried he was for his parents, "Mum, you know she'll never go out with me! Even if I do love her, she still hates me!"

Charles laughed as he and his wife crushed James in another hug. The Hogwarts Express's whistle sounded, and the train started moving.

They looked around and realized that they were the last people on the platform.

"James!" an urgent shout sounded, which turned to be Sirius holding open one of the carriage doors, the rest of the Marauders standing behind him.

James gave each of his parents another hug before sprinting after the train, which was quickly gathering speed. James reached over and grabbed Sirius's hand, yanking himself onto the carriage just as the train sped up. Gripping the edges of the doorway, James swung halfway back out to watch his parents. "BYE MUM AND DAD!" he shouted waving to the small figures, which were rapidly waving back.

The rest of the Marauders yelled their goodbyes before heading down to the compartment. James stood at the door, waving until he could no longer see them. He slowly lowered his hand, wiping tears that had slowly been leaving tracks down his face.

"Are you alright James?" a soft voice asked, velvety, laced with hesitance and concern.

James whirled around to see Lily Evans looking at him with what he would've thought was concern if he knew she didn't hate him. But she did, so it must've been worry that he had finally gone bonkers, therefore leaving her with his crazy mates and extra head boy work.

"Fine, Evans," James replyed gruffly, pushing his way past her into the compartment.

Lily rolled back in confusion before her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, petite lips popping open to yell loud enough for the whole train to hear how she was only 'trying to be nice', and that if he was going to make fun of her, to 'watch his step'.

James merely rolled his eyes before leaving the compartment they were in as she was in mid-rant. Honestly, he had more things more important to worry about than her selfish angery rants. This was his last year at Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to waste it chasing a girl who despised his very essence. Even if he did love her. But didn't they say that, if you loved something, to let it go?

**A/N**

**Sooooo…**

**Love it? Hate it? The idea just popped into my mind when I hit writers block on the fifth chapter of I'm a Rebel. After my story got deleted several times, I decided to stop for a while. When I finally came back to it, I was horrified! How could I have ever written something like that?! It was only a page and a half, so don't worry! I'll post soon!**

**I was reading some fanfictions, and realized that there weren't very many long James and Lily story's that weren't focused on romance! At least, I couldn't find any…if you see any, tell me, ya?**

**I was also wondering if anyone has written or read any good Harry and Ginny Elementalist stories? Would ya'll reject the idea of a songfic? 'cause I've though of a few I might want to post…**

**Anywho! This is going to be a James Potter focused story about him growing up in seventh year, lots of action, cool fighting scene, awesome training, and AMAZING(kind of super) James.**

**I need a beta! Anyone willing to take on the job? If not, just tell me how my writing needs fixing in a PM. Or a review…**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


End file.
